Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry.
Tinnitus is a condition in which a patient perceives sound in their ear in the absence of corresponding external sound. While ringing of the ears is associated with tinnitus, other types of sounds can be perceived and can be sporadic, intermittent or continuous. Tinnitus can be caused by a number of conditions or injuries, but regardless of cause can be debilitating and decrease a patient's quality of life.
What is needed in the art is an improved system for generating tinnitus therapy.